


game over ~ (older work)

by chuuyaistall (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chuuyaistall
Summary: when kenma's best friend hinata confesses something that he had never seen coming, he isn't sure how to react(or)a flufftober prompt finished late ~ things left unsaid
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	game over ~ (older work)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: https://twitter.com/endeavorhateacc  
> twitter moots anyone?
> 
> ~newer work(s) are far improved from this fic~

They had taken the train to a spot near Hinata’s hometown, rural and windy, only a fifteen minute trip to the coast. Kenma had always thought that if he ever had to pick somewhere to live for the rest of his life, it would be a spot like this. They wore matching fleeces, oversized and warm, his own colored light grey, and Shoyos’ a darker green that reminded him of the evergreen trees that spread lightly across the fields. It matched his hair, in a way, the kind of ‘contrasting colors’ you learned in your middle school art class. They had gotten off of the train together when it came to a hissing stop in a little town, wind hitting their faces gently. It smelled of rain, something that had always calmed Kenma. It was interesting, rain really didn’t have a particular smell, but yet he recognized it every time. They walked down the tiled stone pathway, his hand finding Shoyos. He hoped he wouldn’t cross a line he shouldn’t, but the path was slippery from recent downpours, and he didn’t want to risk either of them slipping. Neither of them had spoken much throughout their trip, there was no need to break the silence. The rustling of the leaves blowing in the wind was enough to make the silence comfortable. His companion's fluffy orange hair was ruffled by the wind, and it made Kenma want to run his fingers through it. The slope flattened as they continued walking, and he didn’t know whether he should let go or not. He loosened his grip, and their hands slipped apart. If he was entirely honest, it hurt him a little bit. 

They had found a field while they walked, a patch in the trees, bright green and quiet. Hinata had run forward, ranting in a gibberish type of sentences, telling him how important it was they sat in the field. He really hadn’t seen the appeal, until the two of them were laying in the grass, Hinata giggling over the little sneezes Kenma had made when the grass tickled his nose. The area was sprinkled with some little yellow flowers he couldn’t recognize. He pulled at them absentmindedly, hearing Hinata talking on and on about some new volleyball technique. He ripped out the flowers twisted around his fingers, braiding the stems together. In minutes, he had a little crown held between his fingers.  
“Hinata.” The boy stopped his rambling and looked over at Kenma, startled. Kenma got closer to him, the crown grasped in both of his hands. He was entirely aware of how close they were, probably evident by the tremble in his hands. He placed the flowers lightly on the top of Hinatas’ fluffy hair. Don’t do it. He ran his hands through his friends’ hair, repositioning the crown to sit more comfortably on Hinatas’ head. A pair of brown eyes met his own, and he was hit with the stark realization that he was so much closer than he had thought.  
“Th-thank you, Kenma.” He had the feeling his face was dusted with the same pink that Hinatas’ were. The urge to close the distance was practically deafening in his mind, but he just sat back down.  
“You’re welcome, Shoyo.” He laid back, head hitting the soft grass. The wind had picked up, even if only slightly.  
“Hey, Kenma?” Shoyo sounded nervous, and the annoying, overly hopeful side of him called it a good sign. “Can I tell you something I haven’t told anybody before?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I think I’m in love.” His heart was racing, and he knew not to get his hopes up, but he really couldn’t help it. “Have you ever been in love?”  
“I think so.” He really didn’t know how to respond. The conversation stuttered to a halt after that, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence.  
He felt a little spot of cold drop onto his face, and turned his face to the sky.  
“Hinata, it’s going to rain.” He stopped talking about how infuriating it was to deal with Kageyama’s new setting style abruptly, looking up.  
“Oh.” He stood up, gesturing to Kenma. “We should probably go then.” The rain had gotten far more fierce, even in just the few minutes it had been. “Can I talk to you about something personal again?”  
“I guess.”  
“How-how do you approach a girl, like, one that you like?”  
A girl. He was really glad the rain was so heavy today. It was hard to keep his tone even, but it was, surprisingly, when he responded.  
“I really don’t know.”  
“Didn’t you say you were in love? Shouldn’t you know?”  
“I don’t think the person I love could ever love me back.”  
“How could any girl not love you?” He said it so cheerfully Kenma had a hard time believing they were talking about love and not something else. The blonde was silent, it would honestly be better just to not say anything at all. He no longer had any guarantee his voice wouldn’t break, morphing into violent sobs. 

“Kenma!” He winced slightly at the volume of his friend’s voice, pulling the phone from his face. “Guess what she said!”  
“Who said?”  
“Yaichi said yes!”  
“That’s great.”  
“Anyhow, I don’t have a lot of time. I just wanted to say that talking to you really encouraged me!” A little beep, the end call tone, probably, sounded but Kenma was already digging through his closet, hands gripping Shoyo’s green fleece that he had left in Kenma’s room, barely a month ago. Tiny water droplets fell onto the fabric, similar to that of the rain from that day. He barely registered his tears. 

When he had received the little envelope in the mail, he hadn’t thought much of it at first, until he was sitting in front of a wedding invitation, wrinkled from water damage. He really should have expected it, Yaichi and Hinata had been dating for nearly two years at this point. The bright pink ‘wedding’ lettered at the top of the invitation really made him realize how selfish it was of him, pining after a taken man for years, when he couldn’t even give him something as simple as marriage. It wasn’t even legal to give him marriage, even something as simple as that. At this point, he was so tired of loving Hinata. He had always thought it would be over, and then he’d get a text and a swarm of butterflies would fly through his stomach. 

The wedding was beautiful, and even Kenma couldn’t deny it. It reminded him of the day Hinata had confessed to him, so similar it nearly drove him into tears, again. The flowers were all yellow, and Yaichi was wearing a crown of them. He wondered if Hinata had known how similar it all was when he planned it, but knowing him, it was probably entirely purposeful. The setter he complained about, Kageyama, was his best man. Hinata never gave Kenma the option, which, again, shouldn’t have surprised him. When Shoyo threw the bouquet, it was aimed directly at Kenma, but he didn’t catch it. Some dude with a buzzcut snatched it from the air, loudly yelling about how he ‘won,’ receiving some equally loud screams from a shorter man standing next to him. Despite the bustling, happy atmosphere of the wedding, he couldn’t help but frown. This was it, game over.

**Author's Note:**

> any writing tips? thank you for reading, guys.


End file.
